


Gravity Falls: The Daughter of a Demon

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is Wendy's brother, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: It's summertime again so Dipper and Mabel revisit, Gravity Falls. One day a work, Wendy tells them about her family tree.





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel awoke yawning. She looked around. It was still night. Dipper was working on his dork things. "Hey, Mabel. Did the wind wake you up too?"

 

"Yea. Waddles was making so much noise; he's scared of storms."

 

Suddenly Ford burst into the room. "Dipper, Mabel. You guys need to come down stairs."

 

Dipper looked at Ford. "Is the storm that bad?"

 

Ford sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Now come along." Dipper, Mabel, Waddles and Ford headed down stairs.

 

Finally the crew made it to the living room. Soos was working on his new coloring book. Mabel honestly didn't know why he still liked those, but she wasn't gonna judge him. Stan was counting up his earnings from that day and Wendy, who surprised Mabel that she was still here, was chilling. Dipper and Ford sat between Soos and Stan. Mabel and Waddles sat by Wendy. All of the sudden the lights went out. Mabel quickly clung to Wendy. "It's okay, Mabes."

Dipper looked at all of his friends through the darkness. "We might as well pass the time by stories and stuff."

 

Wendy started, "I've got something to tell you. You guys remember, Bill?"

 

And when, Wendy said the name Bill, Bill Cipher appeared out of nowhere.

 

Everyone except for Wendy gasped. _I though he was dead._ Mabel said to herself. Bill turned to Wendy. "Hey, sis!"

 


	2. Wendy's Family Tree

While everyone was freaking out, Wendy asked calmly, "What are you doing here?"

 

Bill answered, "Mom wants to see you."

 

"Wendy? What does Bill mean 'sis'?" Dipper asked.

 

"Guys, Bill's my brother."

 

"What!?"Mabel yelled confused.

 

"Okay nice having a reunion but me and Red over here need to leave. So bye." Bill said.

 

"No!" Mabel yelled.

 

"Bill, let them come with us. I hate being in the underworld alone." Wendy plead.

 

"You're not alone, you have me." remarked Bill.

 

"That's my point."

 

"Okay fine." Bill snapped his fingers and he, Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, Waddles, Soos, Stan,and Ford appeared on a hillside in Hell. Bill changed form into a lanky teen with black and blonde hair. He sniffed, "It's great to be home."


End file.
